(2)Mega Man X vs (15)Isabelle 2018
Ulti's Analysis Mega Man X put his hat into the ring for the division title in dominant fashion as division 7's first round came to a close, and it took us back to the 2002 days of the classic Mega Man matches where he beat the absolute piss out Ms. Pac-Man and Serious Sam. TUHDISDAY those are some of our biggest blowouts ever. And though we're well past the days where characters and games regularly break 90% in polls, what Mega Man X did here in this match is about the best one could ask for in modern times. To put this a different way, Link couldn't break 80% on Ganondorf this year. Yeah. Also I think this match might be decent evidence against the whole Smash thing, unless Isabelle would be trash enough without it to get 5-10% against Mega Man X here without it, which she could very well be. As for the division, obviously we know what happened now because if we only factor in round one I honestly think Luigi's performance looked the best. 81% on Isabelle or 73% on Geno just doesn't look as good as 77% on Edgeworth to me. But what do I know, I'm just a hindsight 50-50 guy :p Safer777's Analysis Look at this result! Damn! Okay I know MMX is strong but a quadrupling? Isabelle is a newcomer yeah but seriously. We are talking about a heavy beatdown here. I wonder how MMX would do in 2013 if there wasn't a rally back then. Eh we will never know. What else to say? MMX is a beast! I wonder though why the first contest for MMX was 2008. Why not in any of the previous ones? I am not sure. Maybe there is something that I don't know. What else to say here? The biggest victory in the contest so far! Americans really love the MM series. Who knows why. Tsunami's Analysis There's only so much that a Smash appearance can do for you, though. Animal Crossing is part of the long list of franchises that Nintendo initially thought would be unpopular outside of Japan, then decided (or were told) otherwise. It's far from the most successful franchise of that class, however; if I'm not mistaken, Pokémon qualifies as something Nintendo was initially unsure about bringing to other markets, and of course we all know the story of how Fire Emblem only made it to the western world because the localization team for Super Smash Bros. Melee defied orders to remove Roy and Marth from the game. We still can't get a conclusive read on whether Mega Man X or Mega Man Classic is stronger. Up until this year, I thought it was X, but Classic looked good this year. It seems silly to be talking about that in a match where X broke 80%, but there aren't exactly a lot of other opportunities to do so. I guess maybe I could've saved that for Round 2 though. Category:2018 Contest Matches